Amor Proibido
by BeatrizRosa
Summary: Catharine Willows,mais conhecida como Cath, é uma grande amiga de Gil Grissom e amiga de Sara Sidle,namorada de grissom.Por ciúmes Sara e grissom brigam muito,fazendo com que ele vá buscar apoio na amiga.E ai começa um amor proibido!
1. Chapter 1

**Pov Catherine Willows.**

Eu tinha acabado de sair de um casamento de muitas brigas,discussões,agressões .Meu ex marido ainda me ameaçava e ameaçava a vida da minha filha caso eu não voltasse pra ele.

Meu nome é Catherine Willows,sou formada em perita criminal,mais acabei abandonando o meu trabalho depois que fiquei gravida de uma paixão na adolecencia e fui morar com que minha filha nasceu meus dias de casada,que era pra ser dias de felicidades se tornaram dias de de aguentar por um logo tempo agressões e brigas eu decidi ir embora da Florida e ir para Las vegas recomeçar a minha vida novamente com a minha filha.

Eu tinha me mudado pra Las Vegas fazia um ano,eu não tinha recebi nenhuma ameaça do meu ex marido ças a trabalhava no departamente de criminalística da policia de Las meu trabalho eu conheci pessoas maravilhosa como o Gil Grissom(Grissom),a Sara Sidle(Sara),Nick Stokes(Nick),Warrick Brown(Wirrick),Jim Brass(Brass)e entre era praticamente a minha famí juntos,jogávamos conversa fora e brincávamos entre si.

**Pov Gil Grissom.**

Eu estava num relacionamento com Sara Sidle,minha colega de trabalho que se transformou em minha únicos que sabiam disso era os nosso amigos mais chegados como a Catherine Willows(Cath), Nick Stokes(Nick),Warrick Brown(Wirrick),Jim Brass(Brass).Eu amo a Sara mais ultimamente o nosso relacionamente não anda bem,a gente briga,faz as pazes e depois brigamos novamente e sempre que nos ajuda e que fica no meio dessa loucura toda e a Catherine que nos ajuda a nos entendermos e nos consola nos momentos minha melhor amiga.

Meu nome e Gil Grissom ,trabalho como perito criminal junto com os meu amo o meu trabalho e faço com muita sou casado com Sara Sidle,minha colega de era muito próximo da Cath,que praticamente era minha melhor amiga e que cuidava de mim quando eu estava mal ou triste,e também do Wirrick e do Nick que eu considerava como filhos.

Hoje era meu dia de folga,eu estava em casa sozinho e tinha acabado de brigar com a Sara por um motivo muito bobo.A minha amizade com a Catherine.A Sara não intende que a única relação que eu tenho com a Cath é amizade e toda hora ficava mandando indiretas e discutia comigo por causa fiquei pensando no que eu poderia fazer hoje para me animar mais nada me tirava da cabeça a minha briga com a eu gosto dela,mais ela sempre ficava com esse ciúme ridículo por causa da já chegou a pedir pra mim para eu me afastar da Catherine porque não gostava de me ver trabalhando com era minha amiga eu não estava disposto a fazer isso.

**Pov. Catharine Willows.**

Eu estava na minha sala analisando umas coisas e me lembrei do Grisson, como ele foi legal comigo quando eu entrei pra equipe e como ele me ajudou quando eu mais precisei. Hoje ele estava de folga e eu não tinha recebido nenhum chamado ainda. Continuei com oque eu estava fazendo ate que meu telefone tocou. Olhei no visor do celular e vi quem era o Grissom.

–Alô. –eu atendi.

–Cath, tudo bem? –Grisson falou com uma voz triste. Eu já tinha um palpite pra isso. Ele deveria ter brigado com a Sara novamente.

–Sim Gil e você? –eu perguntei.

–Bem. –ele mentiu.

–Gil, pode falar a verdade, eu sei quando você esta mentindo. –eu falei e me encostei-me à cadeira. Ficou um silencio durante um tempo.

–Tá Cath, eu não estou bem. –Ele falou derrotado.

–Por quê? –eu perguntei preocupada e dei um suspirou sabia mais ou menos os motivos das brigas dele com a Sara. Esse motivo era eu. A Sara era minha amiga mais ela tinha ciúmes de mim com o Grissom que eu considerava meu melhor amigo assim como ele também me considerava sua melhor amiga, mas a Sara não intendia isso ela achava que eu ia roubar o grissom dela e que nos ficávamos muito juntinho pra ser só amizade.

–Briguei com Sara de novo. –ele falou triste. –Catharine você quer almoçar comigo hoje? –ele perguntou triste e eu fiquei pensado se deveria aceitar ou se recusaria o convite.

–Não sei Gil. –eu falei indecisa sobre oque eu faria. Se eu fosse a Sara teria mais um motivo para brigar com o Gil e eu não queria que eles brigassem por minha causa. Se eu não fosse eu me sentiria mal por não ajudar um amigo muito querido, um amigo que sempre me ajudou nas horas difíceis da minha vida.

–Cathatine, por favor. –ele pediu. –eu preciso conversar com você, preciso dos seus concelhos. –ele falou e eu ri.

–Está bom Gil, eu vou. –eu falei e o ouvi rir. –aonde será o nosso almoço? –eu perguntei.

–No lugar de sempre. –ele falou.

–Ta bom, ás 13h esta bom pra você? –eu perguntei.

–Sim, tá ótimo. –ele falou.

–Então... ate mais tarde. –eu falei.

–Sim, até mais. Beijos. –Ele falou.

–Beijos. –eu falei e fui desligar o celular.

–Cath espera. –ele falou antes deu desligar.

–Sim? –eu falei.

–Muito obrigada por ser minha amiga e por me ajudar tanto. –ele falou.

–Não precisa agradecer Gil, eu que tenho que agradecer por você ser meu amigo e por me ajudar nas horas que eu mais precisei. –eu falei.

–Então, tchau ate mais tarde. –ele se despediu.

–Ate. –eu falei e desliguei o telefone. Fui ajeitando a papelada que estava na minha mesa e quando fui ver a hora estava na hora deu ir me encontra com o grissom. Arrumei a papelada e deixei sobre a mesa, para que quando eu voltasse só guardassem levantei peguei minha bolsa e sai da sala.

–Acho que vou ter que interromper a sua hora de almoço Catharine. –Brass falou me entregando uma pasta.

–Ah. –eu reclamei. –Porque agora.

–Sinto muito minha querida. –ele falou rindo. –Você, Nick e a Sara. –Putz pra completar mais essa, eu e a sara na mesma equipe. Não que eu tenha algo contra ela, mais logo hoje, justo hoje que ela brigou com o Gil, e provavelmente por minha causa.

–Já estou indo. –Eu falei e voltei pra minha sala. Olhei meu celular e já estava super. Em cima da hora do meu almoço com o Gil. Peguei o celular e liguei pra ele.

–Alô. –ele atendeu. Meu Deus oque eu falo?

–Alô, Gil. –eu falei e ouvi-o rir.

–Sim Cath fale. –ele falou.

–Gil, não vai dar para gente almoçar hoje, eu tenho um caso agora. Acabei de saber. Mil desculpas mais não vai dar mesmo. –Eu falei nervosa.

–Cath tudo bem, a gente marca outro dia. –ele falou e eu fiquei um pouco mais calma.

–Gil me desculpa mesmo, mais é que não tem como mudar. –eu falei ele riu.

–Catharine, calma. A gente marca outro dia não tem problema. –ele falou.

–Podemos marcar amanhã, não trabalho amanhã a gente pode almoçar. –eu falei.

–Está bom, marcamos amanhã então, beijos. –ele falou.

–Beijos tchau. –Eu falei e desliguei o telefone. Botei a minha bolsa em cima da mesa e o celular no bolso na calça.

–Vamos Catharine. –Nick falou da porta.

–Sim, vamos. –eu falei e sai com ele. –Sobre oque e o caso? –eu perguntei.

–Homem morto e encontrado na piscina do vizinho. –Nick falou.

–Vamos logo, quero terminar o mais rápido possível. –eu falei e ele riu.

–Quer ir embora logo? –ele perguntou sorrindo.

–Tambem, mais tenho muita coisa para fazer com os papeis na minha mesa. –eu falei e ele riu. Chegamos lá fora Sara já nos esperava na frente do carro.

–Oi Sara. –eu falei.

–Oi Catharine. –ela falou secamente e entrou no carro.

–Vamos. –Nick falou entrando no carro. Entrei no carro e fomos ate a cena no "Suposto crime", se eu poderia chamar aquilo de crime, estava mais para acidente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pov Gil Grissom.**

Depois que a Catherine me ligou desmarcando o nosso almoço eu resolvi ficar em casa e pedir comida. Pedi comida japonesa, não demorou muito para chegar. Comi e me deitei no sofá e fiquei lendo um livro.

A Catherine é muito legal comigo, minha amiga sempre, tudo que eu preciso eu posso contar com ela, e a Sara fica com essa bobeira, com ciúmes da Catherine. Eu já cansei de dizer pra ela, a Catherine é só minha amiga, mais não adianta sempre brigamos. Agora eu estou pensando na Catherine, ela não fala mais dá pra perceber que ela se sente um pouco culpada por ser os motivos da nossa briga, ela e tanto amiga da Sara quando minha mais geralmente quando a gente briga a Sara manda indiretas (que são mais diretas do que falar na cara da pessoa) meio que falando que a nossa briga foi por causa dela.

Cansei-me de ler o livro e liguei a TV. Não estava passando nada de bom e acabei cochilando. Quando acordei já era de noite, eu não ia ficar ali naquele apartamento me culpando pelo que tinha acontecido, eu tentei, a Sara nunca intende a minha amizade com a Catherine. Resolvi dar uma volta. Nossa nunca pensei que fosse fazer isso mais eu estava decido a sair para uma noite em Las Vegas.

Levantei escolhi uma roupa, botei sobre a cama e foi tomar um banho. Fui ate o banheiro tomei um banho e me vesti logo em seguida. Peguei minhas chaves e minha carteira. Olhei o celular e vi a hora, 20:00. Nunca pensei que sairia essa hora por Las Vegas, mas pra tudo a uma primeira vez. Sai do apartamento, o tranquei e fui para o carro.

**Pov Catherine Willows.**

Eu tinha acabado de chegar em casa depois de um longo dia de trabalho. Resolvi o caso. Foi mais difícil do que eu pensava uma morte simples, mas muitos suspeitos. Estava exausta. Parei o carro na garagem e fui pra casa. Entrei e Lynds estava vendo Tv na sala.

–Oi mãe. –ela falou e me abraçou.

–Oi meu amor. –eu falei e abracei-a. –Como foi o seu dia meu anjo? –eu perguntei e ela sorriu.

–Foi tudo bem. –Ela falou sorrindo. –E o seu mãe? –ela perguntou e eu ri.

–Foi bom meu anjo. –eu falei. –Meu amor, vou tomar um banho já volto. –eu falei e fui para o quarto. Precisava de um banho e cama. Entrei no quarto deixei minha bolsa em cima da cama, tirei meus sapatos e fui pro banheiro. Tomei um banho, boteu uma roupa de ficar em casa e me deitei na cama e fiquei olhando pro nada destraida. Amanhã eu não iria trabalhar,eu iria ficar o dia inteiro em casa. Fui ao banheiro para secar meu cabelo e ouvi meu celular tocar. Era uma mensagem do Justin.

**[de: Justin]**

**[Para: Cath]**

_"Vamos sair essa noite?_

_Se aceita meu convite me encontre ás 20:00 no Blue Night. Estarei lá à sua espera._

_Bjs. Justin "_

Justin noite minha de folga eu fui ate um bar e conheci juntos naquela noite e trocamos telefone,desde então,venho me encontrando com o Justin de vez em quando.

Eu estava triste,precisava me acho que vou aceitar o convite do Justin e me encontrar com ele.O Justin me faz bem,gosto de ficar com ele...mais não o amo e ele sabe disso,toda vez que ficamos eu sempre deixei bem claro que não o amava mais que gostava muito dele e sua eu ia sair com o Justin então,eu iria linda,preciso me animar.

–Lindsay! –eu chamei.

–Oi mãe. –ela falou da porta do quarto.

–Filha,eu vou sair.Não sei que horas vou voltar. –eu falei e ela se deitou na minha cama.

–Mãe você vai sair com Justin? –ela sabia que Lindsay não gostava muito do Justin,mais ela nunca reclamou nem falou nada.

–Sim meu anjo. –eu falei e ela bufou.

–Não gosto dele. –ela falou e eu ri.

–Ele é legal meu amor,e só questão de conhecer. –eu falei procurando uma roupa no meu armário.

–Ah mãe,não á não gosto dele. –Ela falou e eu ri.

–Você se importa deu sair com ele? –eu perguntei.

–Mãe,se você quiser ir eu não me oponho. –ela falou e eu ri. –Só não gosto dele.

–Ta bom,então vem cá e me ajuda a escolher uma roupa. –eu falei e ela riu.

Procurei uma roupa para eu um vestido preto que tinha a parte de baixo meio azulada e um sapado um brinco e umas bulseiras.

–Nossa como a minha mãe tá linda. –Lindsay falou da porta do quarto.

–Obrigada meu anjo. –eu falei e peguei a minha bolsa.

–Você vai voltar hoje mãe? –ela perguntou.

–Sim meu amor,mas não me espere. –eu falei e peguei o celular e botei na bolsa.

–Ta bom. –ela falou e saímos do quarto.

–Não abra a porta pra ninguém,verifique ela quando você for dormir e qualquer coisa me ligue.-eu falei e ela riu.

–Ta bom mãe,não vai acontecer nada. –ela falou sorrindo.

–Tchau filha. –eu falei e beijei a testa dela. –Se cuida.

–Tchau mãe. –ela falou e eu sai.

Entrei no carro e fui para o Blue o carro e fui ate a porta da o valor que pedia para entrar e entrei.A musica estava alta,muitas pessoas dançando e pela pista de dança e pelas mesas mais não vi o Justin então resolvi ir para o ate o bar e me sentei numa das cadeiras.

–A senhora vai querer alguma coisa? –O barman perguntou.

–Sim,uma tequila por favor. –eu falei.

–Só um instante. –ele falou e foi buscar minha trouxe e eu fiquei ali bebendo a minha tequila e pensando numas coisas ate que meu celular uma mensagem do Justin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pov Catherine.**

**[De:Justin]**

**[Para:Cath]**

"_Linda como sempre,a mais bela de todas."_

Li a mensagem e olhei em volta para ver se via ele ou não.Não vi ele,onde será que estava.

–Procura alguém senhorita. –Justin falou atrás de mim me assustando.

–Oi Justin. –eu falei e o comprimentei.

–Linda como sempre. –ele falou sorrindo.

–Obrigada. –Eu falei envergonhada.

–Que bom que aceitou o meu convite,estava querendo te de alguem como você para me fazer companhia. –ele falou sorrindo.

–Será que vale a pena? –eu perguntei sorrindo.

–Se eu não tentar não tenho como saber. –ele falou e me beijou de surpresa.

–Justin... –eu falei me separando dele.

–Oque foi? –ele perguntou confuso.

–Você sabe oque eu sinto por você não sabe?Sabe que não lhe amo e que não deves esperar muito de mim. –eu falei tentando não magoa-ló.

–Catherine eu sei de tudo isso,mais a diferença e que eu gosto de você e não tenho mais como esconder que você não me ama e eu não a forçarei a nada. –ele falou e se sentou na minha frente.

–Um drink,por favor. –ele pediu para o Barmen.

–Cath eu gostaria de pedir que me desse uma chance,uma chance de ti conquistar uma chance de provar que te amo.-ele pediu.

–Justin... –eu falei.

–Cath só uma chance. –ele pediu.

–Eu não quero te magoar. –Eu falei e cabeça baixa. –Eu gosto muito de você.

–Eu não vou saber,se eu não tentar. –Ele falou sorrindo. –Catherine eu não vou me gosto de você,das nossas conversas...da sua companhia.

–Eu também gosto muito da sua companhia...e de você também. –Eu falei e ele sorrindo se aproximou para me beijar.

–Senhor o seu Drink. –O Barman falou o interrompendo.

–Á obrigada. –ele agradeceu e se afastou,bebeu um gole do seu drink e ficou me o ultimo gole do meu copo e pedi outra olhou pra mim e ficou rindo.

–Oque foi?-eu perguntei rindo e o barman colocou a minha tequila no balcão.

–Uma bebida muito forte,para uma mulher muito frágil. –ele falou e eu ri.

–Frágil?-eu perguntei rindo.

–Ao meu ver sim. –ele falou um gole da tequila e me levantei.

–Vamos dançar? –eu perguntei.

–Claro. –ele falou segurando a minha mão e me puxou para pista de danç dançando e as vezes íamos para o bar beber alguma coisa,geralmente bebida já tinha bebido de mais,já estava totalmente alcoolizado.

–Justin,Chega! –eu falei e tirei o copo de whisky da sua mão.

–Cath me dá. –ele falou tentando pegar o copo.

–Não,chega ê está bêbado,já esta na hora de ir pra casa. –Eu falei e ele riu.

–Só se você for comigo. –Ele falou rindo e me agarrou.

–Justin eu não vou com você,tenho que ir pra casa. –Eu falei e ele beijou minha bochecha. –Deixei a Lindsay em casa sozinha.

–Minha casa é sua casa,só hoje vai. –ele falou rindo e beijou minha testa.

–Não posso mesmo,talvez um outro dia. –eu falei colocando ele sentado numa cadeira.

–Eu te amo Catherine. –ele falou e eu ri.

–Eu sei disso,mas agora você vai pra casa. –eu falei. –Vem,vou te colocar num táxi. –eu falei e segurei a mão dele o guiando pra fora da me abraçou e eu fui com ele pra fora da para o segurança que eu iria voltar para boate assim que colocasse o Justin num do lado de fora esperando um taxi com o Justin abraçado a um e fiz sinal para que ele parasse,ele parou,eu coloquei o Justin dentro do taxi e falei o endereço para o motorista.

–Boa noite Justin. –eu falei e ele sorriu.

–Já tive e vou sonhar com você para continuar. –ela falou sorrindo e beijou minha bochecha. –Boa noite Cath,cuidado na hora de ir pra casa,existe muitos homens atraz de mulheres bonitas como você. –ele falou e eu ri.

–Pode apostar que eu vou ter cuidado sim. –eu falei e ele sorriu. –Agora vai,boa noite. –eu falei e fechei a porta do taxi e o motorista seguiu com o taxi.

Eu pretendia ficar mais um pouco na boate e depois ir para dentro da boate e me sentei no ali recebendo varias cantadas de vários homens mais nem me estava bebendo um pouco de agua quando olhei para o lado e tinha uma pessoa muito familiar próximo da onde eu estava.


End file.
